A New Titan Race: The Rivals Of The Saiyans
by Besieged
Summary: There is a new race to the DBZ world. It is milenia later and takes place in a forest where Shadow lives. This new race was supposedly destroyed by the saiyans but Shadow's parents saved him and launched him off to earth. Lance his mentor then found him and has been training him since. please reveiw I would like to know your thoughts Thank you


The New Race

The world was falling around me, my planet, Havoc was being destroyed by the saiyans, I was running with my son, I threw him into the family pod, my wife Maygren stepped in and I went in last. We launched hoping to make an escape, but we were quickly overcome by Ki blasts, I put a note I had prepared just for this situation I knew what I had to do. I jumped out with my wife, and launched my favorite and most powerful attack, the shadow bomb. Black energy swirled around my hand and formed into a small black ball. My family's move launched from my hand, it erupted sending at least a dozen saiyans into unconsciousness. My wife was there beside me, deflecting the blasts from the remaining saiyans. I looked up just in time to see my three year old son, Shadow blast off through the atmosphere. I kept fighting knowing it was the end, I just have to buy him more time! I thought. Then I heard a straggled scream and saw that Maygren had been hit, I stood over her protectively, shooting blast after blast until finally I was out of energy. Dozens of saiyans were dead or wounded so bad they couldn't fight were littering the ground around me. I looked down at the hundreds of wounds I hadn't noticed until now, I took my wife's hand and let death overcome me, my son's safety bright in my mind.

Chapter 1 The Titans

Shadow

"Now remember, the Ka-me-ha-me-ha is a very hard technique so if you don't get it right away don't worry." I nodded at my trainer, Lance who had found me when I was little, I only had two friends and we were all trained under Lance. There was Blake, the close ranged fighter, and Mason who was very good at Ki blasts. Then there was me, I was told I excelled in Ki blasts and speed. Lance looked at me and talked me through the process of making a Ka-me-ha-me-ha one last time. I put my hands behind my left hip, one over the other and focused, trying to concentrate my energy in between my hands. "Ka…. Me…. Ha…. Me…. Ha!" I yelled out the words and launched the powerful blue lazar into the sky. Lance smiled, "That was great Shadow, now let's take a little break and then we'll move on to sparring." I smiled, I loved it when I did things right the first time, I would still practice them to make them stronger, but it just made me feel amazing when Lance gave me praise. After the break we grouped up, I was going up against Blake and then the winner would move on to face Mason. I popped my knuckles and got into my fighting stance. "Okay, on your mark, get set…. FIGHT!" Lances voice rang out into the clearing where they were practicing. I launched myself at Blake, he ducked and tried to kick me, but I flipped in midair and landed behind him. I whirled around and yelled, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" It was a whole lot faster than the first time, but Blake managed to dodge it, but not without the beam hitting his right arm. He screamed in agony, and I ran to his side, using my one time-out to make sure he was okay. He got back up and nodded, letting me know that he was ready to continue fighting. We each resumed our previous stances and charged. Blake through a wild roundhouse punch at me, and I quickly ducked under it and launched myself up, my fist hitting Blake's lower jaw. After I had finished the uppercut, I jabbed him a few times in the stomach then kicked him away. He hit the ground hard, I could hear him swear quietly and I moved forward. I smiled, "time to finish this!" I yelled, my friends and I always found it funny to make a loud statement when they were about to finish their opponent. I put my hands in position behind my right hip and yelled, "Ka… me… ha… me…ha!" The blast roared from my hands, Blake went up to block it but it burst right through his guard. He flew back and out of the ten meter wide circle that you had to cross to lose, I had won this match. I smiled and then grimaced as fatigue settled in.

I walked to the center of the circle where Mason was, we took our stances and then he charged. I blocked his first combo of punches and kicks, but lost ground when he started the second. I grimaced as his fist connected with my stomach, I hit the ground, a loud ringing in my ears. I grimaced once again as I rolled to dodge Mason's next kick. I leaped up and charged, but Mason had expected that and he already had a Kamehameha ready. The lazar hit me and I gasped for air under the extreme pressure, I forced myself down and fell under the lazar. I looked behind me and saw that my head was barely inside the white chalk line. I hopped up and charged Mason, dodging the small Ki blasts he sent to me, I leaped into the air and drove my foot into his shoulder, I drove him all the way to the ground, the impact had been powerful, but Mason had more stamina than anyone I knew! He slowly got up and when I went to kick him he blocked it and slammed me on the ground. I could feel his fist beating on my stomach as I lay there, BAM… BAM… BAM! Then he picked me up and threw me, I felt as light as a feather as I whistled through the air, I suddenly came to my senses and back flipped onto my feet. I was about a meter from the line, man how long will this luck hold? I thought to myself. I saw the lazar just before it hit me, but when it should have hit me I felt nothing. I looked up and realized that I was screaming both arms raised to the heavens, but I could tell I wasn't scared… Then it hit me, I looked around and saw the giant circle of energy I had released, I screamed louder and let urged the circle to greater power. There was a flash of bright white and then the sound of an explosion drowned out everything. Once my pupils had adjusted to the light, I saw that the whole clearing was part of one huge crater, and I was in the deepest part of it. I saw Lance get up dazed and look over at me, eyes wide with surprise, then consciousness eluded me. I woke up to a horrifying headache and I heard Lance ask someone, "is he going to be alright?" I didn't hear a reply if there was one, then something small was dropped into my mouth, I chewed curiously and suddenly felt a rush of power. My head ache had completely disappeared and best of all, I felt energized. I leaped out of the bed I was in and stretched, "Morning fellas!" I said.

Lance looked at me, straight in the eye and said, "Boy! You've got some massive powers! … There's something that I've needed to tell you… Come with me." He dragged me outside, behind our trainer's small infirmary. "When I found you, you were in a spaceship of some kind, and you were holding a note, luckily it was in English. It said that you were from the planet Havoc, and that you were the last of the race of Titans, the strongest race in the world… It also said that whoever found you would need to care for you because havoc had been destroyed." I stared wide eyed at him, my mind was whirling at a hundred miles per hour, I'm an alien, but I look like a human? I had mixed feelings about this news, and I asked Lance, "Does anyone else know?" He shook his head, "And it will stay that way unless you tell me otherwise, I promise I won't let it slip." I nodded and went back to my racing thoughts.


End file.
